


Not Even Death

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sessomaru finds a way to bring Kagura back, but it isn't very ethical and involves murder. Dark and contains torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The demon hated to admit it, but he missed Kagura sorely. Her fierceness, her strength, he missed all that and more.

He had often heard the saying, 'you don't know what you have until its gone,' but he never understood it, but now he does.

At first he had tried to deny it. Say it was only sadness he felt and nothing else, but that is a lie. There was more to it, then saddness. He had been arguing with himself for months, until he finally realized that he wanted her back, one way or another and by any means necessary.

As soon as he came to that conclusion and got it into his head, he thought out a plan and began working. It would require a lot of time, energy, and people, but he would do it and happily reap the rewards when Kagura was in his arms again.

The first thing he did was sent Rin to live in the village. She would grow up there, have friends and live a regular human life, as she should. He took Jaken back to his castle with him where he set his plan in motion.

The first thing Sesshomaru did when he got back to his castle was send out letters requesting strong demon females, high born or low born, noble or peasant. It didn't matter, as long as they were strong.

Every female demon in Japan came to the West, with the hopes of becoming the new lady and Sesshomaru's wife.

He examined each one as if he was looking at a rare diamond. He looked closely at their features, their hair lengths, their bodies, and most importantly, their strength. He found their flaws and their perfections. If he was going to bring Kagura back, he would bring her back stronger and better than before.   
  
  


Out of the thousands who gathered in the West, Sesshomaru choose four. These four were the prettiest of the prettiest and they were strong.

One female had red hair and curves that would drive a man wild. She had the power of fire. Her fire could reduce you to ash in a matter of half seconds. She proclaimed she could make the hottest fire in the world.

Another had skin so glowing and beautiful, you would think the gods themselves molded her. She possessed the power of Earth. She could cause mountains to collapse or send boulders the sizes of castles raining down upon her enemies.

The third demon had the whitest teeth he had ever seen, and the same ruby red eyes as Kagura. She possessed the power to control all water, ranging from lakes to oceans.

The last demon had thick black hair and a face of what one would consider an angel. She had high cheek bones and plump lips, begging to be kissed. She possessed the power of wind. She could make wind as sharp as blades, the same way his Kagura could.

  
Sesshomaru dismissed all four of the demons from his castle, without even a glance. They were heartbroken, they thought that at least one of them would be picked as his bride.

Later on that night, Sesshomaru went out into the forests, catching each of their scents. He found each and every single one of them and took them back to a hidden location inside a cave, far from his castle. He told each girl, that he had been a fool and wasn't thinking straight when he dismissed them.

The demons then became happy that they was the ones chosen and wouldn't stop talking about their wedding day and their future children. Sesshomaru barely paid any attention to them, only nodding his head if they asked a question.

Once they reached the inside of the cave, they would walk deeper and deeper into their doom. At the deepest part of the cave, there was a room. It was a special room he had created to bring Kagura back to life. It was equipped with all of the necessary tools needed.

He had chains, ropes, knives of all shapes and sizes, and lastly a bed. The bed was made of the softest feathers he could find and was neatly decorated to his taste.

The women would go into the room first so they wouldn't be able to escape, then realize that something was terribly wrong here. Once they figured that out, he would knock them unconscious and shackle them to the walls.

He led each girl to his chamber individually, so while one slept, he could be working on the other.

The first person he began with was the red headed demon. When Kagura was alive, she had such beautiful womanly curves, so it was only right that she had those same curves when she came back to life.

She had awaken first since she was the first person he kidnapped. He placed her on the soft bed, chaining her down, and stared into her eyes. He had to gag her, lest she scream for help and give it away to the other women he had yet to lure here.

Even though she couldn't speak, her eyes were begging. They were wide with fear and tears were prickling in her eyes. He rubbed a pale finger softly on the side of her face. “Don't worry, it will be all over soon.” He said soothingly, as if he was comforting a crying baby. That only made her cry and shake harder.

He took a ragged edged knife and began slicing into her neck. He didn't really care about how it looks because all he needed was her body. Once she was beheaded, he tossed her head into the corner, next to a chest.

He placed her body on the ground, gently, and grabbed the next demon.

This demon was the one with the pretty skin, skin that would soon be Kagura's. Unfortunately for her, she won't receive a quick death. He had nothing against her nor did he wish to see her in agony, but he needed her skin. He couldn't kill her quickly like he did the first one, because he could accidentally cut her and get blood on her skin.

He had to be patient and slow with her. He grabbed a small curved knife, used for flaying and set to work. Silently and calmly, he stuck the knife under her skin removing pieces of her flesh, while she thrashed. The thrashing got so bad that he had to get more chains to hold her down.

Fortunately, he didn't mess up or ruin her skin. By the time he was finished skinning her, she looked like a piece of raw meat. She was still alive though, so he slit her throat, ending her suffering. He placed her skin next to the demon's curves and got to work on the third one.

The third one had the pretty teeth and ruby eyes. He used a par of pliers and one by one pulled out each of her teeth while she screamed in pain. Once all of her teeth were removed, his next objective was her red eyes. He killed her so she wouldn't move and he accidentally rip or cut her eye open.

Sesshomaru simply used a pair of tweezers and pulled out both pair of red eyes, then placed them next to the teeth, skin, and curves.

The last demon was the wind demon. She looked slightly similar to Kaguara, so he gently and gracefully began cutting her neck from her body. Unlike the first one who he was careless with, this one he placed all the care in the world on. His knife was long and sharp and he slowly rocked his hand back and forth cutting veins, arteries, and vocal cords while the woman died slowly.

After he removed her head, he was finally finished. He had a head, beautiful skin, white teeth, a curvy body, and a pair of red eyes, his Kagura would be with him very soon.

He began by placing the curvy body on the blood soaked bed and removing her skin before sewing on the skin of the beautiful demon. He then grabbed the head and took out all of her teeth, replacing them with the pretty white teeth. Once that was done, he plucked out the eyes and replaced them with the red ruby eyes. He then sewed the head onto the body and Kagura was almost complete.

Almost

There was one last thing he needed that none of the female demons could give him. He walked over to the chest on the floor and unlocked it. What was inside the chest was extremely special and he kept it guarded. He opened the chest and gently grabbed the small piece of flesh that was inside. The flesh belonged to no other than, the deceased half demon Naraku.

While inside of his body spider body, he had taken some of Naraku's flesh to restore Kagura with. He cut open the body of his now Kagura, before dropping the flesh into it and sewing it back up. Almost instantly, a spider mark appeared on her back.

Sesshomaru smiled. He then took the heart of the wind demon and held it into the air.

“I call upon the soul of the wind sorceress Kagura.” He repeated those words, five times until the heart in his hand disappeared and a white circle appeared, which was Kagura's soul. He guided the soul into the body on the bed and waited.

Suddenly, the mouth opened and a scream was emitted. The voice sounded just like Kagura's. She sat up on the bed and looked at her new body, before looking at Sesshomaru and fainting.

He took her from the cave and back to his castle where he sat her down in a hot bath tub full of water. He himself needed a bath. With all of the blood and gore on him, one would think he just left a battlefield. He washed away any blood that was on her and marveled at her soft skin and ran his fingers through her black hair.

Sesshomaru hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Not only was he able to bring Kagura back, but he was also able to bring her back on his first try. Not to many can say that, but not to many have Sesshomaru's power either.

Once she was clean, he placed her onto the bed in his room and let her sleep. He knew the earlier reaction was probably because she was scared and didn't know what happened to her.

She woke up sometime later and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He took her hand in his. “Do not be afraid, you are here and I will protect you now.” He promised, and he would keep that promise.

“What happened to me, I thought I died?” She looked at her body and rubbed all over herself to make sure she was real.

“You did die, but I brought you back.”

“How?” she asked.

“I went through a lot of trouble, but it was worth seeing you again.” He didn't want to go into detail about how he cut and skinned women alive so she could live, but he didn't want to lie either.

“Thank you.” She finally said and hugged him. He hugged her back before taking her face into his large hands. He stared into her eyes then looked at her body, congratulating himself on his achievement.

“Be my wife, be mine.” He said, in all seriousness.

She kissed him once again and let her tongue play inside of his mouth. “Always and forever.” She answered. “Not even death can keep us apart.”

“Not even death.” He repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura loved it. She loved being alive, being able to fill her lungs up with air, but she loved her new powers even better.

She possessed the power of fire, earth, wind, and water. All elements of this wonderful world she lived in. She had never felt so strong or so alive before. There was no one to hold her back, no one to tell her what to do, she was free and she was strong.

As soon as Kagura rested and got accustomed to her new body, she was ready to take on the world but first, she took on Sesshomaru.

They stood ten yards away from each other, standing completely still with their eyes locked on one another. There was a tenseness in the air as they waited for the other to move first.

Everything was still until Kagura made the first move. She used her wind blades first, striking at his feet. As expected, he jumped into the air and used his green whip. Kagura then used her powers of earth to make the ground crumble.

Because she ruined the ground, Sesshomaru couldn't get a foot hold and had to stay in the air. As he floated mid air, she used the ground to her advantage, by sending dust and particles in his face and in his eyes. He easily got rid of them with one swing of his Tokijin. The attack tore through the ground as Kagura jumped into the air and dodged the light blue energy with ease.

She was so busy on trying to dodge it, that she hadn't focused on where Sesshomaru was.

He quickly revealed his location by flying straight at her. Thinking quickly, she used her powers of fire and sent a strong rush of flames at him. “Pretty soon, it is going to smell like roast dog.” she taunted.

In a heartbeat, he was in her face, sword mere centimeters from her throat. He shoved his sword into the sheath before grabbing her face with both hands, and kissing her. “I win.” He said.

She ran her fingers through his silky silver hair and smiled. “Yes, you have.” He then backed away from her and put on a more serious face.

“It is time.” He said. Kagura knew what he meant. It was something she had to do once a year to sustain her body and keep her life.

“Can't we put it off for a while?” She complained. “There is something much more fun we can do.” She offered with a shake of her hips, while sticking out her chest in a seductive way. “This is such a beautiful day, why now?”

He took her hands in his. “If we don't do it now, then you could possibly die. A risk I won't take.” He pulled her closer to him in an embrace and whispered. “I have already gathered them. It will only take ten minutes top, and then you are done for the rest of the year.” He promised.

Kagura sighed, seeing there was no way to avoid it. Sesshomaru loved her and would not risk her life at any cost. She loved him for loving her, but she didn't enjoy the task any less.

He flew into the air and Kagura quickly followed him. To make light of the mood, she kept making the wind swing Sesshomaru's hair left and right and stay in front of his eyes. He growled playfully at her, which made Kagura smile and forget the horribleness she was about to commit.

They flew for a couple of hours before landing close to the borders of Sesshomaru's lands. The couple landed on the ground and began walking to the ever familiar place that took life, and gave life.

They reached the mouth of the cave and walked in. With a small inhale, Kagura could smell the fear bouncing off the walls of the cave. The walk was a long one, but they finally reached the deeper portion of the cave and walked into the door.

The cave still looked the same as last year. It still had chains, shackles, knives and blood, but unlike last year, four news demons were chained inside. They all had one specific power.

Earth, wind, fire, and water.

Kagura glanced at the women sympathetically, knowing what she was about to do. She knelt in front of the women and began apologizing while Sesshomaru watched on, detached.

“I am sorry, truly I am.” She said. “But in order for me to live, you all have to die.” The word 'die' caused the women to shake their heads and cry even harder. Kagura decided that she shouldn't keep procrastinating.

It had to happen, no matter what.

When Sesshomaru first told her what she had to do to survive, she had refused to do it. Sesshomaru had warned her about the danger, but she resisted. Over a couple of days, she felt her body start to weaken and soon, she couldn't walk. Sesshomaru had carried her to the cave and made her kill the demons so she wouldn't die.

Ever since then, she has done it, not without hesitation though. Fortunately, Sesshomaru was the one that gathered the women, because Kagura couldn't do it. She didn't like killing them, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she kidnapped them. She would have to see the faces of their friends and family. The happiness that was in their eyes before she ripped them away from their loved ones.

Sesshomaru handed her a long sharp knife and she grasped the handle firmly. With resolve in her eyes, she began. She pushed the knife deep into the ribcage of the first demon, carefully avoiding her heart. She twisted the knife, ignoring the muffled screams and the blood that splattered onto her face.

Her hand rocked back and forth cutting a plate sized circle into her chest before removing the flesh and bone and pulling out her heart. The heart was still beating, still pumping blood, but the blood was now rolling down Kagura's arm.

She dropped the knife and gripped the heart with both hands. Closing her eyes, she sunk her teeth into the heart, chewing away at the muscle.

The warm blood flowed into her mouth and she forced herself to chew and swallow. Sesshomaru knelt down beside her and gently rubbed her back, encouraging her to finish.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but then looked at Sesshomaru. He was so beautiful, and the thought of being dead and being ripped away from him, caused her eyes to water. She would not die, not again, not ever.

She hardened her own heart, and continued eating the other woman's heart. She swallowed the last piece before looking at the other women in the cave.

It was either she live or them, and she decided that it would be her. She grasped the knife once again but instead of cutting out the heart of her next victim, she instead carved out the lungs. Out of all the body parts Kagura had to eat in order to sustain her existence, she found the lungs to be the worst.

They were bitter and she had to eat them quickly or else they would dry out and it would truly be disgusting to eat.

Kagura wasn't a cruel woman, but she had to do what she had to do. If she had to kill everyone, whether they were demon or human, man, woman, or child, she would do it, just to be able to be with Sesshomaru forever.

He was her love and happiness. If he was to die, Kagura would gladly follow him in death to be with him forever.

The next demon was a fire demon. She was a young one, just reaching maturity. Probably had thoughts of marriage and kids but those dreams would end tonight, and by Kagura's hands.

She bent down and kissed the girl quickly, on both cheeks. She rubbed the girl's hand, that was chained against the wall gently, in a calming motion before her knife reached it's intended target.

Right into the liver. She had to be careful not to damage it, as she cut through muscle and the intestines to get to the life sustaining organ. She ate that as well but had to turn away, because she couldn't bear to see the young girl's face, as she looked at her, in horror, before dying.

The last demon was the wind demon. Kagura always saved her for last because she didn't need any organs from her, she simply needed her soul. Kikyo had sustained her clay body by using the dead souls of maidens. Kagura sustains hers by using the dead souls of female wind demons.

Kagura's hand was sticky with the blood that was drying on her skin. She knew soon it would start to itch but it didn't matter, it was almost over. She quickly killed the wind sorceress as painlessly as she could, before drawing out her soul and placing it inside her body.

With the ritual complete, Kagura could now live for another year without worry and still have her powers, but most importantly, she can be with Sesshomaru.

She turned around and embraced him in a bone crushing hug as tears fell down her face. She hated what she was forced to do. It didn't get easier or harder over the years. Each time felt like the first.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back affectionately to provide her with support and love as she endured the yearly ritual. “Kagura.” He spoke, his voice echoing in the cave.

She turned her head up and met his golden gaze.

“I've used this cave to take life, to give life, and to sustain life.” He touched her cheek. “But I have never used this cave to make life.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, tears still in her eyes.

He didn't answer her, he just ripped her clothes off her body and pushed her to the ground. “Bear my child.” He said, kissing her. “Give me strong children.”

The tears in her eyes soon turned to tears of joy. The murder she just did, completely forgotten, at the prospect of giving Sesshomaru children and being a mother. “Yes, yes I will my love.”

They began kissing, their tongues mingling with each other as the corpses laid nearby, watching with sad dead eyes as the two demons created a new life.


End file.
